


Comfortable Silence

by HylianHero89



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Male Homosexuality, Stereotypes, canonical racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHero89/pseuds/HylianHero89
Summary: Arthur is enjoying a wonderful day with his friend Japan. A bit of a miscommunication happens, which leads to them enjoying more than each other's company. M/M Human and country names used
Relationships: England/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Comfortable Silence

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in England. Most likely because the personification, Arthur Kirkland, was in quite a good mood. His friend Honda Kiku had joined him for tea. He and Japan realized they had quite a bit in common. Mostly their love of being alone. There was no need for words as they both enjoyed a pot of tea. Japan decided to break the silence.

"Thank you again Arthur for your help."

Arthur waved it off. Japan was having a youkai problem, and Arthur was the only one who could fix it. All the other nations treated Japan like he had lost his mind. Arthur knew he was perfectly sane. Youkai are a really real thing, just like Flying Mint Bunny.

"No, really Arthur you didn't have to. I must pay you back somehow. Prease, you will insult me if you don't ask for something. Anything."

England quirked a big bushy brow, and stared at his friend. He had no idea what he could ask for. Just the silent company, and a nice cup of tea was really enough. His lip twitched up in a half smirk as he got an idea.

"Anything? Fine," He set his tea cup onto the table, "I would like to ask a question, and get a truthful answer back."

Japan nodded. What a good fortune. To get off so easily of his debt to England with a simple question.

"What is the aversion to nudity, and physical contacts all about? I mean honestly you are a man. Don't you have urges?"

Japan blushed heavily. Maybe it wasn't such good fortune after all.

"It's not so much an aversion. I just haven't found the right person. Plus who really wants me? I'm an old man."

"I don't think you are so bad. I mean," England blushed heavily now, "I enjoy your company. Our tea time is something I enjoy."

"Arthur, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"I have no idea what you mean Japan. Are you alright? It seems you're bleeding."

Japan pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, and held it to his bleeding nose.

"I'm fine. It's normal. Happens quite frequently. I guess I jumped to conclusions."

"Japan do you...were you, suggesting we sleep together?"

"I said no such thing, Arthur!"

"Kiku..." England walked over to Japan, and placed a hand on a blush stained cheek.

"Arthur if you could kindry reave my personal space!" Japan could feel his heart beat quicken.

"Bollocks to that. I'm invading!" Arthur pulled Kiku's chin upwards, and pushed their mouths together.

Japan tried to fight, but was held tight. He began to relax, and enjoy the kiss as their mouths began to meld together, and move in time.

The kiss got deepened as Arthur rubbed his tongue across Kiku's bottom lip. The dark haired man complied, and opened his mouth to the Brit. Arthur slipped his tongue into the warm mouth, and smiled when he felt Kiku attempt to reciprocate the action.

Arthur broke the kiss, and offered Kiku a hand. He led the ebony haired man up the stairs, and into his room. He pushed him inside, and closed the door to his bedroom.

Kiku was standing nervously in the middle of the bedroom. How did things escalate so quickly? Once Arthur had those lips on his neck though, he really didn't care.

Arthur was standing behind Japan, and slipped his hands to the front of his chest deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt. He kept his mouth all over the ebony haired mans neck. Sucking, biting, and marking on the soft flesh at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He smirked when he heard the boys breath hitch. When the buttons were undone, he trailed his hands across the soft flesh. He turned Japan around, and pushed their mouths together while he pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

Japan welcomed the tongue into his mouth again, and began to undo the buttons on Arthur's shirt. Grateful, for once, he didn't wear his classic sweater vest or suit. When the last button was undone, he was forced back onto the bed by the emerald eyed man. He never noticed how beautifully green his eyes were. It was almost unnatural, how now, they glowed with a hint of lust. He felt so plain now, with his dark hair and eyes.

Arthur slipped his shirt off his own shoulders, and crawled between Japan's legs. He began kissing across his clavicle, down his chest, across his stomach, and over the perfect hip bones. He made sure Japan was watching, as he undid the button of his pants, and pulled the zipper down with his mouth.

Kiku was borderline hyperventilating. Every touch sent fire through his veins. Arthur was incredibly sexy and attractive. He cringed when Arthur undid his pants. It had been a long time since he was in this kind of situation. He showed his appreciation with a breathy moan. He felt Arthur tug on his pants, and he lifted his hips to have the garment removed easier. He squeaked when he felt his underwear grabbed.

Arthur eyed Kiku curiously. Was he moving to fast? He crawled off the bed, and stood next to it. He slowly removed his pants, in an almost teasing manner. He let out a soft chuckle when he saw the blush on Japan's face. He took a deep breath, summoned up his courage, and grabbed the waistband of his underwear.

Kiku gasped when Arthur was fully exposed. He was rather well endowed. Now panic was seizing his chest. This bushy brow blonde was definitely going through with this. Something snapped in the Asian boy. He wanted the European now. He gave Arthur his best bedroom eyes, and slowly wiggled out of his underwear.

Arthur was very intrigued now. The Asian looked so beautiful laying there, wanting it. He quickly crawled between his legs, and hovered his face over the Asians fully hard erection. He made eye contact, and saw a head shaking in a yes movement. He tentatively flicked his tongue over the head.

Kiku felt his whole body stiffen. Then he was embarrassed, at how quickly he knew Arthur could bring him to completion. That thought was quickly banished, when a tongue licked the underside of his erection. He moaned lowly in his throat. When he felt his manhood completely encased in a warm wet mouth, he fought every urge to explode in the Brit's mouth immediately.

England expertly bobbed his head up, and down on the erection. He relaxed his throat, letting Japan know he was hitting the back of his throat. He moaned, creating a delicious vibration through the Asian boys body. He pushed two fingers into his mouth with the erection, and left them there, coating them in precum and saliva. Once they were wet he ran one along the outside of the muscle, to warn Japan it was coming.

Japan spread out his legs breathing, and moaning heavily now. He tensed feeling the wet digit circling his ring of muscle, but he had read and seen enough fanfiction to know to relax himself. He felt the finger slip in, and whined at the intrusion. He wasn't a virgin by any means, but it had been awhile, and he hadn't been stretched in awhile.

Arthur kept bobbing his head, and swirling his tongue over the hardness in his mouth, while he worked the finger in and around the tightness. He felt it give, and gave a hard suck to distract from the second finger working it's way inside. Now he began searching.

It was a confusing world for Kiku. The mouth working on him was so good he felt so close to release, but the uncomfortable fingers inside of him just weren't doing it. Until England found a spot that had him see stars.

"Oh...Arthur. I'm...I'm.." He couldn't finish the sentence as an orgasm tore through his body. He moaned, and panted heavily as he writhed under the ministrations of the Brit.

Arthur swallowed the whole load, working Kiku through his orgasm with his mouth. He pulled off, but kept his fingers working. He slipped in a third, and heard Japan moan breathlessly. He kept abusing on the prostate, constantly pushing against it with every thrust or stretch of his fingers. He finally knew Japan was prepared enough. He pulled his fingers out.

Japan was already rehardening from the prostate abuse, and whined at the loss. Suddenly, emerald eyes were gazing into his brown.

"May I?" Arthur asked.

Kiku thought for a moment. Arthur set his body aflame just from touches. He was full of lust, and clouded judgment. He nodded.

"Hai. You may." He responded.

Arthur got up, grabbed a bottle of lube, and then sat on his knees between the boys legs again. He covered his own swollen, dripping, member in lube. He closed the cap, and tossed the bottle somewhere on the floor. Still on his knees, he grabbed Kiku's legs, and placed them over his hips. He used his hand to position himself at Japan's entrance, and pushed himself in fully. He held his breathe, being encased in the heat and tightness. Ignoring every desire to seek more friction.

Japan willed his body to relax. He felt incredibly full, and everything felt tight, laced with a dull ache. He adjusted quickly, or really ignored it, in favor of having Arthur pound into him. He ground his hips against England.

England took the hint, and slowly pulled out, leaving only the head in before snapping his hips to slam into Japan. He moaned loudly, repeating the action over and over. The sloppy sounds of thrusting, and skin slapping drowned out by the sounds of loud moans, and crying out each others names.

Kiku hooked his arms around Arthur's neck, and moaned into his ear. Softly muttering "harder" and "faster" into it. Enjoying every thrust, every hip snap. Pressure building up in his stomach, feeling a thread dangerously closer to snapping when Arthur began stroking his aching erection, some what in time with the less rhythmic thrusts.

"Oh God. Kiku, you're so tight. I won't last much longer." Arthur whimpered softly.

"Prease Arthur. Come for me. Inside."

That was all he needed to hear. With one last snap, he went completely rigid as he came all inside of Kiku. Filling him to the brim, and spilling out. He panted harshly, struggling to hold himself up on his arms. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet afterglow. Until he heard Kiku whimpered.

"Bollocks. I'm sorry Kiku. That was amazing."

He resumed stroking Japan, running his thumb over the sensitive head on every upward stroke.

Japan lifted his hips thrusting into the hand for added friction. He fisted his hands into the sheets. Closer, closer...and finally came with a cry of Arthur's name. His seed shooting in short ribbony bursts, all over Arthur and his chest.

Arthur finally pulled out of Kiku, and collapsed onto his side of the bed. Listening to Kiku pant heavily next to him. He grabbed ahold of Japan, and pulled him flush against his chest.

"Sorry I invaded you like that."

Japan shook his head.

"Don't apologize. I actually really enjoyed that."

"Good, because if you want, I'd like to do it again in the morning."

"Arthur are you asking me to stay the night?" Kiku gave Arthur a playful look.

England blushed heavily "I think we are a bit past that, aren't we?"

Japan smiled, cuddling into his new British lover. "Yes, we are Arthur."

And they laid there together happily entwined into each other once again in completely comfortable silence.


End file.
